


dS21

by FluffyButts_Cat



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyButts_Cat/pseuds/FluffyButts_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scanned image of handmade magnet using screencaps from due South (which obviously are not mine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dS21

[](http://s1366.photobucket.com/user/FluffyButts_Cat/media/IMG71237708002_0026_zps1a0bdd41.jpg.html)


End file.
